


Переверни страницу

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: фантазия, в которой Артур учится любить книги, Мерлин находит своего короля, и оба попадают в историю
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	Переверни страницу

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для Arthur's Team на ОТП-фесте 2013  
> использованы элементы рассказа "Оуэн, или Хозяйка фонтана" из книги Мабиногион

Часть 1. Вводная

Когда Артур был ещё совсем мальчишкой, он не мог взять в толк, как старому Монмуту – королевскому библиотекарю – удавалось часами просиживать над пыльными фолиантами в потёртых обложках, двигаясь, только чтобы перевернуть очередную страницу. Особенно Артур не любил, когда его заставляли сидеть рядом и изучать труды военных стратегов или скучные хроники. Он искренне недоумевал, почему его единственное приключение заключалось лишь в том, чтобы добраться до стопки книг, не уронив по пути соседние, и не запутаться в паутине, свисающей со шкафов. Ведь на самом деле настоящие принцы должны спасать прекрасных принцесс из лап драконов. Правда, Артур знал об этом совсем немного, потому что читать книги о приключения храбрых и доблестных рыцарей Монмут считал «нецелесообразным для обучения будущего короля». Мальчик с тоской смотрел в окно, ожидая того часа, когда ему позволят отправиться на тренировку, где он вволю сможет подвигаться и помахать мечом. И, конечно же, всё прочитанное каким-то «чудом» вылетало из головы переполненного энергией юного принца.

Шло время, Артур рос. Это уже был не озорной мальчишка, но юноша, изо всех сил старающийся походить на своего отца и получить от него хотя бы одобрительный кивок. Днем он упорно тренировался. И очень скоро стал завоевывать победы на турнирах и благосклонность дам. А вечерами Артур сидел, пересиливая себя, за какой-нибудь книгой, которую, оказывается, должен был прочитать ещё в детстве. Хитроумные стратегии и тактики оказались не такими уж ненужными, как представлялось в детстве. Артуру не раз доводилось слышать, как мудрые короли, используя опыт предков, спасали целые деревни от набегов.

И ещё однажды он встретил Мерлина.

Догорала последняя свеча, тускло освещая пожелтевшие страницы. Вскоре прибывало посольство из соседнего королевства и принцу следовало основательно подготовиться. Артур, запутавшийся в родовых связях, провёл большим пальцем по внутреннему переплёту книги и рассеяно проследил за этим движением. Вздохнув и ещё раз попытавшись вникнуть в значение валлийских слов, принц подумал, что всё же было бы неплохо отправиться спать. Он сам назначил завтрашнюю тренировку на самый ранний час: нужно было проучить рыцарей, которые слишком много времени уделяли разговорам на ристалище. Вдруг послышалось шуршание. Инстинктивно Артур схватился за лежащий рядом кинжал и вгляделся в темноту покоев. Даже занавеси у приоткрытого окна не колыхались. Решив было, что всё дело в наглой крысе, принц хотел уже закрыть книгу, но его внимание привлекло какое-то движение на столе. Казалось, что шевелились сами страницы, тихо перешёптываясь меж собой, но что больше всего удивило Артура – на краю сидел какой-то крохотный человечек. Артур поморгал несколько раз, но видение не исчезло. Тогда он наклонился ближе, чтобы рассмотреть странное создание. Наверное, это был юноша ─ тощий, черноволосый и лохматый, в маленькой коричневой курточке, а шею прикрывала красная тряпка размером с ноготь мизинца. За спиной у него было что-то вроде котомки, и он свесил ноги вниз, болтая ими и иногда постукивая по краям страниц.  
─ Разве королевских отпрысков не учат, что пялиться на людей некрасиво?   
Артур вздрогнул, услышав этот тонкий голосок. Он отпрянул назад, ведь кто знает, что может сделать в следующую секунду это колдовское отродье.   
─ Как всегда, ─ вздохнул маленький человечек, видя реакцию Артура. ─ А знаешь, я ведь не встречал живых людей уже лет десять, наверное. С тех самых пор, как одна служанка случайно уронила эту книжицу. Скажи, почему меня все пугаются? Разве я такой страшный?  
Человечек с досадой взъерошил волосы, но потом лукаво улыбнулся.  
─ Кто ты? – наконец отозвался Артур, беря себя в руки. Королевским отпрыскам не пристало выказывать страх или удивление.   
─ Ох, прости, всё моя забывчивость. Меня зовут Мерлин, просто Мерлин. И я собираюсь сделать тебе предложение, от которого откажется только идиот. Но в вашем мире они, кажется, повсюду, так что…  
Похоже, Мерлин вовсю веселился, и Артур тут же нахмурился.  
─ Ты знаешь, что только что оскорбил наследника трона?  
Мерлин хмыкнул, быстро вскочил на ноги и шутливо поклонился.   
─ Простите, Ваше Высочество, за столь серьёзный урон, который был нанесён Вашему самолюбию.   
А потом он усмехнулся и добавил, что убивать его, как наверняка предполагает Его Высочество принц Артур, он тоже не собирается.   
─ Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? – удивился принц. Человечек уже не пугал его - скорее, было просто любопытно. Мерлин посмотрел на него чуть насмешливо - так, что было понятно: этот малый знает не только это.   
─ Скажи, Артур. Ты хотел бы совершить великий подвиг?  
─ Конечно, ─ сразу приосанился тот и гордо поднял подбородок. – Каждый рыцарь мечтает об этом, а мне, как будущему королю, предстоит выполнить особое задание, чтобы доказать свою готовность принять корону.   
Артур представил себе картинку, где он стоит посреди рукоплещущей толпы и сжимает в руке какой-нибудь трофей, который сумел раздобыть в бою с могущественным противником.  
─ Артур, а ты хотел бы получить мудрость поколений? – прищурившись, продолжил свой странный допрос Мерлин. Принц смутился: своим вопросом человечек вернул Артура в реальность, заставив вспомнить, что наследнику трона негоже мечтать о том, чего ещё не свершилось.   
─ Всякий король должен править мудро и справедливо, на благо своего королевства и народа, ─ отчеканил Артур. Эту фразу он заучил наизусть ещё давно.  
─ И мой последний вопрос. Ты готов к встрече с собственной судьбой?  
Наверное, его всё же околдовали. Артур будто видел себя со стороны. Вот он слегка кивнул, протянул вперёд палец, чтобы коснутся чужой ладони, когда Мерлин поднял свою руку. Контакт невесомый, но по коже пробежали мурашки. Артур вздрогнул, попытался отдернуть руку, но уже слишком поздно. Всё вокруг потонуло в золотистом сиянии.

Часть 2. Невероятная

Порой Артур с трудом просыпался, неосознанно желая продлить то наваждение, которое приходило ночью. Реальный мир казался слишком скучным, блеклым в сравнении с яркими снами. Ловя себя на таких мыслях, Артур поскорее выскакивал из постели и бил себя по щекам, не веря собственным желаниям. Оказаться в месте, где уважают колдовство, где вокруг тебя летают маленькие светящиеся существа, а чуть поодаль мирно пасётся единорог – это всё было слишком неправильно. Наверное, поэтому Артур сейчас оглядывался с любопытством, стараясь запомнить как можно больше деталей, ведь скоро он проснётся, чтобы снова окунуться в серый, пропитанный насквозь интригами придворных и ленью слуг, мир замка. Принц стоял на полянке, залитой ярким солнечным светом. Воздух вокруг был каким-то золотым, и еще сладким, с оттенком карамели и чего-то незнакомого. Артур поднял руку, пытаясь пропустить сквозь пальцы невесомую, едва ощутимую массу. Напротив, широко улыбаясь и подкидывая в руке камешек, стоял Мерлин, уже одного с ним роста. Артур воспользовался возможностью разглядеть лицо юноши вблизи. Оно было слегка вытянутым, на бледной коже чётко вырисовывались острые скулы, по-девичьи пухлые губы растянулись в улыбке, а ярко-синие глаза смотрели чуть насмешливо.   
─ Добро пожаловать на поляну имени меня, ─ Мерлин отступил на шаг и гордо обвёл рукой пространство вокруг. ─ Вижу, ты уже наслаждаешься местностью, однако поторопись, нас ждёт ещё долгий путь.  
─ Скажи, где мы находимся, иначе я не тронусь с места, ─ Артур скрестил руки на груди и широко расставил ноги, всей своей позой выражая непреклонность. Он не собирался слепо следовать за каким-то там колдуном.  
Мерлин вдруг перестал улыбаться и засунул камешек в свою котомку, а затем подошёл к принцу совсем близко и серьёзно посмотрел на него.  
─ Артур, ты попал в мир книг, мир, где тебе суждено стать великим королём, самым справедливым и мудрым из тех, кого я когда-либо знал.   
Удивлённый таким ответом, Артур хотел спросить, почему Мерлин так уверен в его судьбе, но вспомнил всезнающий взгляд колдуна и промолчал. Мерлин уже накинул свою котомку на плечи и зашагал вперёд по неизвестно откуда появившейся дорожке, которой ещё секунду назад здесь не было. На повороте он обернулся и замахал Артуру, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Вздохнув, принц, всё ещё считавший происходящее сном, побрёл за Мерлином. Всё равно хуже уже не будет.  
Они прошли немного, около мили, когда впереди показались развевающиеся на ветру знамена незнакомого Артуру замка. Пейзаж менялся стремительно. Мерлин торопливо сбежал с небольшого холма на песчаный пляж, оставляя за собой следы, которые сразу же смывались огромными накатывающими волнами. Артур, как ни старался, но всё же намочил сапоги. Однако его мысли были заняты другим: как отреагирует на их появление хозяин замка, как следует вести себя с ним? Только Мерлин шёл вперед беспечно, засунув руки в карманы брюк и насвистывая незатейливую мелодию.   
Замок был величественный, в три этажа, со множеством маленьких и средних башенок. Таких сооружений Артуру ещё не приходилось видеть. Несмотря на близость моря, стены замка не казались отсыревшими, не были покрыты плесенью, водорослями или чем-либо ещё. Наоборот, серые камни переливались серебром, а замок был накрыт хорошо видимым, но прозрачным куполом. У ворот им встретился человек в крестьянской рубахе, так ловко и умело наносящий удары тренировочному чучелу, что Артур быстро определил в нём рыцаря.   
─ Ланселот! – окликнул мужчину Мерлин. Они обнялись как старые друзья, и колдун представил Артура. Услышав его имя, человек по имени Ланселот тут же опустился на одно колено.  
─ Мы ждали вас, милорд.  
Артур, не ожидавший такого после пренебрежительного отношения Мерлина к королевскому титулу, сначала вскинулся ─ наконец, хоть кто-то ведёт себя достойно с наследником трона! - но потом повелительным жестом приказал подняться новому знакомому.  
─ Встаньте, сэр!  
Ланселот поднялся и густо покраснел, бросив укоризненный взгляд на Мерлина. Теперь пришла очередь смущаться самому магу.  
─ Ланселот не рыцарь. Он сын простого крестьянина, но с душой самых благородных воинов. Его заветная мечта ─ стать рыцарем при дворе короля Артура, ─ стал горячо заверять его Мерлин. Артур оценивающе посмотрел на Ланселота, хмыкнул оттого, что только во сне такое могло произойти, и пошёл к замку. Мерлин виновато глянул на Ланселота, но тот лишь с грустью пожал плечами, и они отправились за Артуром.   
Ланселот показал гостям, как добраться до главного зала. Это была большая светлая комната. По всему периметру на скамьях сидело двадцать четыре дамы, с красотой которых не сравнилась бы ни одна придворная леди в Камелоте. Они все разом присели в поклоне, приветствуя гостей. Затем шестеро из них подошли к принцу и отвели в комнату для умывания. Другие шесть дам облачили его в невесомые одежды и сияющий новый доспех. Ещё шесть накрывали на длинный стол, который стоял в главном зале. За ним уже сидели Ланселот и Мерлин, последний ─ такой же чистый и светящийся от удовольствия. Видимо, над ним потрудились оставшиеся леди. После великолепной трапезы дамы вручили Артуру искусно выкованный меч, и принц, держа в руках оружие, тут же почувствовал себя увереннее в незнакомом мире. Мерлин оглядел Артура, провел пальцем по одному из наручей и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть подарок. Артур вздрогнул от близости колдуна.  
─ Неплохо, ─ вынес свой вердикт Мерлин, ─ однако я слышал, что от Озёрных Леди можно получить мечи и получше, например, закалённые дыханием дракона.   
Колдун пожал плечами и начал собираться.  
─ Куда мы? – заволновался Артур. – Разве мы можем покинуть этот прекрасный замок и дам, оставив их без защиты?   
─ С ними всё будет в порядке, Ланселот присмотрит и за замком, и за дамами, он привык уже, ─ отмахнулся Мерлин. – А нас ждёт славный подвиг, забыл?

Когда стемнело, Мерлин с Артуром остановились на опушке на ночлег. Артур заставил своего спутника развести костёр и устроить спальные места, руководствуясь тем, что маг из них двоих именно Мерлин и ему не составит труда. Тот побурчал, что принцу тоже не мешало бы немного потрудится, но послушался. Артур завороженно наблюдал, как Мерлин колдует. Присутствие рядом настоящего мага было все ещё непривычно и волнительно.  
─ Мерлин, откуда Ланселот знает обо мне? И почему ты веришь, что я стану великим королём? – решился задать мучавшие его всё это время вопросы Артур, вороша поленья в костре.   
─ Ланселоту о тебе рассказал я, больше никто не знает об этом.   
─ И вы оба ждали моего появления? Ты ждал?  
Артур не мог в темноте разглядеть, как покраснел Мерлин, но отчётливо услышал короткий глухой ответ.  
─ Да.  
─А что с моим вторым вопросом?  
─ Я верю в тебя, потому что я Мерлин. Это моё предназначение. Это часть меня – быть преданным тебе, помогать тебе, и разве могу я в таком случае не верить самому себе? 

Артур не знал, сон это или уже нет. Всё было намного яснее, реальнее. И если от него ждали великих свершений, что ж, ему было не привыкать оправдывать ожидания. Он не думал сейчас о том, как бы вернуться домой или том, что всё вокруг слишком странно. А самой невероятной вещью оказалось то, что, засыпая, Мерлин устроился головой на его плече. И самому Артуру было отчего-то приятно и хорошо.

Часть 3. Повествовательная

За три дня пути им не встретилось ни одного человека. Вокруг были лишь поросшие густой травой луга, а вдалеке виднелись цепи гор. Ни намёка на человеческое поселение. Лес, который они миновали, казался вымершим. Артур несколько раз порывался узнать у Мерлина, куда они направляются, но тот так уверено двигался вперёд, что просто хотелось доверять ему. Жалеть об отсутствии лошадей Артур тоже не стал: неизвестно, что ещё их ждёт, а сами они вроде бы не торопились.   
К закату третьего дня они дошли до очередного замка, возвышающегося сразу над несколькими деревеньками, за которыми раскинулись пышные сады, поля и густой лес с наверняка богатыми охотничьими угодьями. Прекрасная картина в лучах заходящего солнца была омрачена пугающей тишиной. Не было слышно ни пения птиц, ни людского гомона. Только пара стражей стояла при въезде в замок. Артур, понадеявшийся на роскошный приём, насторожился, когда их впустили, ни о чем не спрашивая и не проверяя сумки ─ лишь молча указали дорогу. Шедший рядом Мерлин так же весь напрягся, вся его беспечность улетучилась. Принцу захотелось взять его за руку или успокаивающе положить ладонь на плечо, но они уже вошли в тёмный зал, где на троне сидел печальный граф, а по правую руку от него ─ прекраснейшая дева. Артур залюбовался молочной кожей, белокурыми локонами, глазами цвета чистейшего неба и розовыми губами. Она казалась неземным созданием, слишком идеальной. Мерлин первый заговорил с графом. Они представились, но владелец замка не выказал удивления или особого почтения - значит, Мерлин не соврал, этому миру ещё только предстояло узнать Артура Пендрагона. Но граф обрадовался появлению рыцаря.  
За сытным ужином им поведали печальную историю. Оказалось, что вот уже несколько лет соседние земли разорял кровожадный великан, живущий на самой высокой горе. Накануне он унёс двоих сыновей графа, убив слуг и лучших рыцарей. Великан обещал расправиться жестоко с юношами, если граф не отдаст ему свою дочь, ту самую прекрасную деву, завтра на рассвете. Старик уже оплакивал свою единственную дочь, когда появилось его спасение. Ему не пришлось умолять Артура. Принц не знал точно, в этом ли заключался его подвиг, но спасение народа и прекрасной дамы было вопросом чести.

До горы был всего час пути, ещё час они потратили на подъём.   
На самой вершине перед ними предстало страшное зрелище: пылал огромный костёр, рядом с которым сидел вымазанный кровью великан, со звериным оскалом и горящими глазами. Заметив незнакомцев, великан замахнулся тяжеленной дубиной, но юноши успели отскочить в разные стороны. Артур стал наносить удары мечом, но не мог дотянуться даже до груди великана. Видя, что его принц проигрывает, Мерлин решил отвлечь врага: повалил магией пару деревьев и поднял ещё большой столп огня на месте костра. 

Ожегся великан, завопил что есть мочи и упал, споткнувшись об выдранные корни. Подскочил тогда к нему Артур и разом отсёк голову врагу.

Мерлин с победоносным воплем кинулся к тяжело дышащему принцу, крепко сжимая его в своих объятиях. Они стояли бы так долго, но из пещеры великана раздались голоса и зов о помощи. Артур с Мерлином освободили сыновей графа и стали спускаться с горы. 

Только суждено им было заплутать в темноте и оказаться с другой стороны горы в долине, где росло лишь одно дерево, а под ним журчала вода в каменной чаше. Остановились они подле источника, дабы напиться, но внезапно раздались раскаты громы, сверкнула молния, и вот уже скакал на Артура всадник на вороном коне. Сыновья графа опознали в нём Чёрного лиходея ─ непобедимое и загадочное существо ─ и хотели убежать, однако Артур, окрылённый своим прежним успехом, остался на месте и поднял меч, готовясь принять удар.

За его спиной в напряжении сдерживал свою магию Мерлин, зная о том, что вот оно, истинное испытание Артура, и он не должен вмешиваться. 

В метре от них резко затормозил всадник и похвалил храбрость рыцаря, в награду отпустил их и обещал построить на этом месте дом для всех нуждающихся, где примут и уставшего путника, и больного, и бедного.

Артур и Мерлин вернулись в замок графа к полудню. 

Растроганный возвращением своих сыновей, граф предложил Артуру свою дочь, Гвенифар, в качестве жены. Не смел отказаться принц взять с собой Гвенифар, но и не женился на девушке,

украдкой поглядывая на сердившегося Мерлина. Что-то подсказывало ему, что так он поступит очень жестоко с юношей. Вместо этого

привезли они деву в замок у моря, где встретил их Ланселот. Тут же прониклась симпатией к длинноволосому красавцу Гвенифар. Молодые люди обручились, а венчал их сам Артур,

уже после того как Мерлин возложил на его голову королевский венец.

Вместо эпилога

Они лежали на волшебной поляне Мерлина. Артур положил голову на живот своего придворного мага, а тот лениво перебирал светлые пряди короля.   
─ И всё же, Мерлин, неужели всё это ненастоящее и происходит лишь в книге? – не отрываясь от созерцания высокого голубого неба, спросил Артур.  
─ Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под настоящим, ─ кажется, Мерлин пожал плечами. –Именно в книгах, когда их читает поколение за поколением, всё несуществующее оживает. Только представь себе: каждый наш шаг, каждый поступок разлетится по всем страницам, перекочует в иные книг, и король Камелота ─ ты, Артур ─ станет известен любому в любом времени.  
─ А что насчёт великого Мерлина? ─ чуть приподнял голову и вопросительно изогнул бровь Артур.  
─ Наверное, я постарею прежде, чем стану великим, ─ отшутился маг, а потом серьёзно добавил. – Но мы точно будем всегда рядом.  
─ И мы будем вечны, ─ улыбнулся Артур и накрыл руку Мерлина своей рукой.


End file.
